This invention relates to the field of manually operated tools for use in the finishing of concrete surfaces and, in particular, to a warning device for the prevention of injury to a co-worker or bystander from the finishing tool handle.
In the field of concrete construction of large horizontal surfaces such as roads, floors and bridge surfaces, the tool most commonly used for the final smoothing of the surface is known as a "float", the larger "bull float" or even larger "Texas float". The smoothing technique involves pushing out and pulling back on the float handle while keeping an extremely vigilant eye on the surface being smoothed. In the case of the bull float or Texas float, the handle may be more than twenty feet in length. Due to the angle of operation, the end of the handle is typically at the level of a person's upper torso or head as the handle nears the end of a stroke. While a "hard hat" provides some protection, injuries have occurred even to co-workers but especially to bystanders who do not realize the potential danger. Since a construction environment is typically very noisy, and the operator of the float cannot take his eyes off the concrete surface, he is often not aware of people behind him until an accident occurs. It is, therefore, evident that there exists a serious need for some means of alerting those in the immediate area of the potential danger. No such device is known at present.